


Breakfast

by LonelyThursday



Series: Patton Deserves Exactly Three Edgy Boyfriends [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Patton inadvertently endears himself to one snakey boi, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyThursday/pseuds/LonelyThursday
Summary: The morning after Remus dragged Patton to a 'party', Patton wakes up in Janus' living room.Companion piece to My Best Friend's Brother which should be read first
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit | Janus/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides), Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, pre-Virgil/Remus/Janus/Patton, pre-moceit - Relationship
Series: Patton Deserves Exactly Three Edgy Boyfriends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129724
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Tumblr

Patton wakes up groggy, with a cold feeling around his eyes that means he’s not all that well rested, despite having slept through the night. He considers just going right back to sleep, but is startled fully awake by the realization that he’s sleeping _on top of a person._

His eyes snap open and he takes in an unfamiliar room. No wait, _not_ unfamiliar, he was here last night. Remus brought him here to ‘party’. 

In actuality, there’d only been two people other than himself and Remus, and the four of them had just watched movies. It probably hadn’t qualified as a party, but Patton had enjoyed himself.

Speaking of Remus, he’s sprawled out on the floor without any blanket or pillow, stripped down to just his underwear — though Patton’s known Remus long enough to know that he’d kept the underwear on purely as a courtesy to the others, and not because there was any part of his brain that would have been ashamed to sleep buck-naked in the middle of the living room. 

Patton can make out another figure sleeping in a recliner a few feet away, but he can’t tell who it is from his current position, but unless someone else came after Patton fell asleep, it’s either Janus or Virgil. 

Which means Patton is sleeping on either Virgil or Janus. He’s either sleeping on top of his crush, or the most terrifying person he’s ever met. Neither of those are good options. At least if he’d sleep on _Remus_ he could have brushed it off, they were friends after all… sorta… kinda. 

But no, he’s either sleeping on Virgil or Janus. 

That’s when his brain decides to remind him that he’d _sat on Virgil_ for the _whole entire night._

_I’m definitely sleeping on Virgil,_ Patton thought, somewhat hysterically. 

A quick peak upwards confirms that yes, he _is_ sleeping on Virgil. Sometime in the night, after Patton fell asleep, Remus and Janus must have gotten off the couch, and Virgil must have laid down, taking Patton with him. 

Patton’s face is on _fire_ as he tries to get up without waking the sleeping emo. It’s hard, and awkward, and Patton’s _really_ happy no one’s awake to witness it, but Patton eventually manages to gracelessly fall on the floor without waking Virgil. _Success._

Now that he’s on the floor, he’s not really sure what to do. He’s hungry, but he’s not sure where the kitchen is. He needs to pee, but he doesn’t know where the bathroom is, and snooping around the house until he finds them feels wrong. 

But eventually, his bladder wins out, and he gets up. 

He almost lets out a scream when he notices that Janus is no longer reclined in the recliner, but sitting up and watching him with a slightly bemused expression. Luckily he manages to stifle the scream at the last second, but his heart is still racing a mile a minute. 

“Good morning, Patton,” Janus whispers. He’s clearly laughing on the inside, but he manages to stay mostly neutral on the outside. 

“‘Morning,” Patton croaks. “Um, where’s the bathroom?”

Janus points to a doorway behind Patton. “First door on the right.”

“Thank you.”

Janus inclines his head slightly in acknowledgment, and Patton scurries away. 

When Patton’s done with the bathroom, he hears rustling coming from farther down the hallway, figuring it’s Janus, he goes to investigate. 

Turns out, farther down the hallway is the kitchen, and Patton finds Janus digging around in the fridge. 

“I’m not too skilled at making breakfast,” Janus admits to him without turning around. “But I can heat up leftovers.”

“I could make pancakes,” Patton offers, spotting a bag of pancake mix on the far counter. 

“Oh,” Janus looks startled. “If you’d like to.”

“Yes.” Patton’s sure. “Do you have a pan?”

“Um…” Janus ends up having to check three different cupboards before he finally finds the pan, but Patton resists the urge to laugh at him. It’s kinda cute, watching Janus search around the kitchen like he’s never been in it before, as if he hadn’t obviously made the popcorn the previous night. And the proud look of accomplishment he gets once he finally _finds_ the pans, it almost makes Patton forget why he was so scared of him in the first place. 

Almost. 

While the pan’s heating up, Patton whips up the batter. 

He’s noticed that for once, Janus isn’t wearing his signature gloves. All of his fingernails are painted black, with little yellow snakes on them. There’s a burn on the pinky and ring finger of his left hand, as well as the head of a snake tattoo on the back of his hand that clearly continues up his arm underneath his long-sleeved shirt.

This gives Patton an idea. 

Janus clearly wasn’t paying him any attention as he made the pancakes, because he’s startled when a plate of perfectly baked, snake shaped pancakes are set in front of him at the breakfast nook. The blush that lights up Janus’ face is all the reward Patton needs. 

“Thank you,” Janus mummers quietly. 

Patton beams before turning back to the stove to make his own frog-shaped pancakes. 

By the time Remus stumbles into the kitchen, the pancakes are gone, and Janus’ gloves are firmly back in place. 


End file.
